Someone That You're With
by animeanimal13
Summary: Oh god how he wanted to be that someone that she's with. My first songfic.


**As you know I'm still writing ****Not As Oblivious As You Thought**** but I was listening to my I pod and this song came up and I realized how perfect this would be. This is my first songfic so I hope you like it. **

**Song: Someone That You're With**

**By: Nickleback**

_I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late  
_

It was in all the news, tabloids, and magazines, everywhere you looked. Sho hated it; he wished he could rip his eyes and ears out. The greatest actor in all of Japan, Ren Tsuruga, was no longer a bachelor. Instead, he was the boyfriend of Kyoko Mogami, the new rising star of LME. Sho was staying at the same hotel as the couple, even worse for him, the same hall. As he noticed Ren leave the room without Kyoko, Sho immediately ran inside his room and called up Kyoko. He had her on speed dial number one. It rang repeatedly, and he could here the echoing rings from her room. Confused, he hung up the phone and went to knock on her door. Before his pale knuckles reached the door's cold wood, he could here giggling from down the hall. Sure enough it was Kyoko's adorable laugh, while Ren poked her side, hitting her tickle spot. Sho was disgusted at the bastard who dared to touch his…erm…who dared to touch a young girl who was four-years younger than him. "Pervert." He said under his breath as he passed them in the hall. Only Ren had heard the remark, but instead of getting angry he held Kyoko closer to him, and put his hand on her tiny waist. Of course, for Ren's amusement, Sho growled in complete distaste. _That Jackass!  
_

_Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place  
_

In his room, Sho sat on the edge of his bed. His finger nails clawing his palms, and his knuckles slowly turned a bright white that could blind anyone. He had his chance, but why didn't he take it? He had her in his grasp and he let her go so easily. The race between him and Ren Tsuruga was finished. Sho thought he was first, but he didn't see Ren pass him up and take first place in that someone's heart. Kyoko used to be his and only his. When did that change?

_  
Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
_

From the balcony, Sho saw the couple rocking in each other's arms. Ren cupped her chin in his hand, leaned down to her height, and stole a kiss from her cherry-glossed lips. _Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! _If he wouldn't had been so stupid, that could have been him instead! Wait, why was he the stupid one? He did all he could but she didn't appreciate all he had done. She went for the second best Ren Tsuruga…no that's wrong…it was he who didn't appreciate her and…Aaaah! _What's going on in my brain?!_

_  
Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them_

Alone in his bed, Sho had fallen asleep with the covers half on him. A faint click outside his door was enough to wake him up. Truthfully he really couldn't sleep lately. Noises such as giggles could be heard, and a chuckle that didn't belong to a female entered his room through the walls. Sho rolled over to face his alarm clock. It read four a.m. He growled slightly and closed his eyes tightly. His eyelids were bout to rip from his force. Ren had her now. She was all his and Sho was nothing more than a speck of dust. Hell, dust had more of an existence in Kyoko's heart than he did.__

Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  


The phrase "_Being so close and yet so far away"_ never made any sense to Sho until now. Kyoko was in the next room, yet he couldn't touch her, even though he wanted to badly. He wanted to have the right to hold her and to kiss those soft lips yet he wouldn't dare try with that son-of-a-bitch around her. _I swear he's like her frickin' bodyguard. News flash bug guy, she can take care of herself._ Even though Sho knew that, he couldn't help always having the need to be around her. Even though he would hate to say it, he partly could not blame Ren Tsuruga for being so overprotective. _I was the same with her stalker. I guess it's the same-No! I protected her. He's acting as if she's his property!!_ He still can't realize why that sounds so familiar. Maybe he has heard it before._ Déjà vu. _

_  
Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with_

As he watched from afar, Kyoko and Ren checked out of the hotel, along with the rest of the cast and crew of their new drama. Sho scowled when he noticed their two hands were intertwined with each other. He had the urge to walk up to them and punch the so-called Gorgeoustar (Gorgeous star) when he witnessed Ren bringing their hands up and lightly kissing hers. Kyoko smiled lovingly and longingly at Ren. _How I want her to smile like that at me._ While the two walked out into the ocean of cameras and interviewers, Sho leaned against the wall. _Oh how I want to be that someone that you're with. No… I've __**got **__to be that someone that you're with._


End file.
